vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Surf's Up
Surf's Up ( ) é uma animação computadorizada produzida pela Sony Pictures Animation. Foi lançada em 8 de junho de 2007 nos Estados Unidos, 2 de agosto de 2007 em Portugal e em 26 de outubro de 2007 no Brasil. O filme contou com a direção de Ash Brannon (codiretor de Toy Story 2) e Chris Buck (diretor de Tarzan). Em março de 2016 foi anunciado sua sequência Tá Dando Onda 2 prevista para 2017 nos cinemas. Enredo Cadu Maverick é um grande surfista fã de surfe. Seu ídolo Big Z falecido há alguns anos foi sempre sua inspiração para se desenvolver dentro do surfe. Usando um colar presenteado pelo seu próprio ídolo, Cadu passa os dias de sua vida surfando e se imaginando o campeão da categoria. Um dia, resolve ir ao campeonato mundial de surfe: uma competição anual em memória de Big Z. No caminho para o local da competição Cadu cria amizade com João Frango um maluquinho surfista desajeitado, ao chegar ao local fica sem muita simpatia pelas pessoas locais, Cadu logo arruma briga com o atual campeão da competição, Tank Evans um surfista trapaceiro que gosta de provocar os competidores. Cadu deixa a briga de lado, mas logo conta com a ajuda de Grilo, um velho surfista morador da região, que não liga muito com os surfistas locais. Com o tempo, os dois vão criando uma forte amizade, ao mesmo tempo em que Cadu se apaixona pela sobrinha de Grilo, a salva-vidas Lani. Agora, com a ajuda de seu melhor amigo, João Frango, Cadu irá dar tudo de si para provar, em pleno campeonato real, que Tank Evans não é o melhor da categoria. Elenco Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart (RJ) Mídia: Cinema / DVD / TV Paga / Televisão (Globo/SBT/RecordTV) / Netflix Direção de Dublagem: Guilherme Briggs Tradutor: Manolo Rey Produção Os cineastas inventaram uma nova tecnologia para simular o set de filmagem, fazendo com que os movimentos de câmera pareçam realmente que estamos assistindo a um documentário. Ele ligavam pontos entre o teto da parede e colocavam superfícies ligadas por volta da sala. Assim, onde a câmera fosse, o set virtual entendia o movimento instantâneo, sem parar a animação. Dessa forma, os animadores e o pessoal dos efeitos visuais teriam mais liberdade em se mover ao longo do set, dando a impressão de um documentário antigo. O filme entrou em pré-produção no ano de 2002, 4 anos antes de O Bicho vai Pegar, primeiro filme de animação do estúdio, chegar aos cinemas. O longa-metragem chegou a ser indicado ao Oscar em 2008, na categoria de Melhor Filme de Animação. Mas perdeu para o filme da Pixar, Ratatouille. Recepção Comentários do filme foram, em geral positivas, conquistando 78% no Rotten Tomatoes por 143 votos, levando o consenso " Ressaca acima é um filme de animação previsto para trás, visualmente deslumbrante que traz um toque fresco para algumas convenções familiares. Seu formato mockumentary espirituoso é divertido e inventivo, eo CGI é incrivelmente realista. . No Metacritic, o filme mantém uma pontuação de 64% em 100, com base em 26 críticos, indicando "revisões positivas'. ''Video Game Uma versão em videogame do filme foi lançada dias depois do lançamento do filme. O game está disponível para as plataformas Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo GameCube, Wii, Nintendo DS, PSP e PC. DVD O DVD do filme foi lançado nos Estados Unidos no dia 9 de outubro de 2007, enquanto que, no Brasil, foi lançado em meados de novembro. O DVD do filme incluiu extras voltados para a área da tecnologia, dispensando um pouco os jogos infantis e demais atrativos para o público pré-adolescente. * Comentários em áudio dos diretores * Curtas-Metragens - The ChubbChubbs/The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas * Cenas Excluídas * Ilustrações de Surfe com Arnaldo * Demonstrando nova tecnologia * Encontrando os Pinguins * Jogos e Atividades * Sequência de Criação * Videoclipe - Lose Myself * Galerias de Imagens * Trailers - (Sem Legendas) * Formato de Tela - widescreen Banda Sonora O filme apresenta, na trilha sonora, parte das músicas "Holiday" e "Welcome to Paradise", da banda americana Green Day e mais: # "Reggae Got Soul" - 311 # "Drive" - Incubus # "Stand Tall" - The Dirty Heads # "Lose Myself" - Lauryn Hill # "Just Say Yes" - Ken Andrews # "Forrowest" - Forro in the Dark # "Pocket Full of Stars" - Nine Black Alps # "Into Yesterday" - Sugar Ray # "Big Wave" - Pearl Jam # "Wipe Out" - The Queers # "Run Home" - Priestess # "What I Like About You" - The Romantics # "You Get What You Give" - New Radicals # "Hawaiian War" - Bob Wills & His Texas PIayboys Curiosidades Os produtores colocaram óvnis pelo filme inteiro. Uma dessas aparições é bem no começo do filme, na cena Big Z is Zurfing: no plano de fundo, há uma montanha e, ao lado desta, um objeto estranho. O personagem Mikey, o caça-talentos, "liga" e "dirige" uma baleia (que, nesse caso, tem a função de um navio que o leva com Cadu e os outros surfistas). A história do filme é uma paródia da história de Jay Moriarity Assim como o título, a versão brasileira teve quase todos os nomes do filme original aportuguesados, como Cadu (no original, se chama Cody), Grilo/Big Z (Geek/Ezekiel Big Z Topanga) e João Frango (Chicken Joe). O sobrenome Maverick é na verdade uma homenagem ao campeonato onde Jay Moriarity surfou uma onda de quase 3 metros após persuadir um ás do surfe a treiná-lo. A ilha "Pen Gu", onde se passa a maioria do filme, é o único lugar que realmente não existe no mapa-múndi. Contudo, chega a parecer com o Havaí, pelo fato de ter uma floresta tropical e praias com ondas gigantes. Na versão brasileira, o pinguim "locutor" da SPEN que não aparece no filme foi dublado por Osmiel Monteiro, um participante do programa de humor da Rede Globo Casseta e Planeta Urgente, que não aparece, mas usa sua voz para apresentar, entre outras piadas, invenções das "Organizações Tabajara". O nome do lugar imaginário na Antártida de onde veio Cadu, se chama "Frio de Janeiro" (um trocadilho com Rio de Janeiro, na versão brasileira). Na versão original, se chama "Shiverpool" (trocadilho com Liverpool, na Inglaterra. Shiver, traduzido do inglês, significa "tremer"Google tradutor. Disponível em http://translate.google.com.br/#en/pt/shiver. Acesso em 5 de abril de 2013.). O canal fictício SPEN "Sistema Pinguim de Esportes Náuticos , que transmiste ao vivo o campeonato de surfe , é mais um trocadilho, dessa vez com o canal de esportes ESPN (ou "Rede de programação de esportes e entretenimento" em inglês). O filme teve também a participação especial do estadunidense Kelly Slater, do australiano Rob Machado, do brasileiro Renato Mendes e do japonês Tatsuhi Kobayashi, alguns dos melhores surfistas do mundo, todos na forma de personagens pinguins. Durante parte do filme, aparecem dois lugares no Brasil: Salvador, Bahia (onde aparece Renato) e o Pantanal Mato-Grossense. No roteiro da versão brasileira, o Pantanal foi o lugar de onde veio João Frango, mas, no da versão original, diz que veio de Sheboygan, no estado norte-americano de Winsconsin. Em ambas as versões, a mesma foto é exibida. Ligações externas * * [http://www.sonypictures.com.br/hotsites/cinema/712/ Site Oficial do Filme no Brasil] * [http://www.sonypictures.pt/movies/surfsup/index.html Site Oficial do Filme em Portugal] Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2007